


Snippet, "musical chairs"

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Rosh Hashanah 2009, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how a cake walk works at St. Michael's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet, "musical chairs"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> I'd like to thank sionnain for telling me about her childhood church's version of a cake walk.

"Ray, I don't believe this is how a cake walk traditionally functions. Normally, there is a path with numbers on it instead of chairs with cakes underneath them, and--"

"Well, this is how it works at St. Michael's," Ray told him.

"Yeah, and I always win," Frannie said smugly.

Kowalski waggled his eyebrows and put his thumbs confidently through his belt-loops. "Not this year." Ray knew this was going nowhere good.

###

"Get off my lap!" Ray shoved at Kowalski.

"She pushed me!" Kowalski pointed indignantly at Frannie. "Besides, you've never objected to having me in your lap before."

Old Mrs. Ferraro gave them a scandalized look. No way that wasn't getting back to Ma. 

"Yeah, well, we were never at _church_ before!" Ray hissed. "Oh, go boil your head," he told Mrs. Ferraro. "Ma'am."

"Who picked this music, anyway?" Kowalski demanded. "No one liked the Everly Brothers even when they were popular!"

"I believe Mrs. Scaldi selected the music," Fraser said with a smile, nodding towards the woman directly to Ray's left. Ray groaned. "And your statement contains a logical fallacy."

"Your _face_ contains a logical fallacy," Kowalski snapped.

"Is he always such a sore loser?" Frannie asked, proudly displaying her panforte.

"Yes," Ray and Fraser said together.

"Give me that!" Kowalski lunged.

Luckily, Fraser was able to catch the cake before it fell.


End file.
